The Farm
by dominicson12
Summary: Stiles is suspended from school, and his father thinks the only way he will learn to try is to ship him away to a friend's farm for a month. Stiles dreads the idea until he arrives at the farm and that's when things really heat up. Starts off T, but will most likely be M soon!
1. Chapter 1

**The Farm**

**Chapter 1**

"Failing? You were suspended for failing again?! Stiles, we talked about this…"

Stiles can't remember the last time he saw his father this angry. It wasn't the first time he was suspended from school, yet his dad was acting like it was.

"Dad, it's not a big deal!" Stiles exclaimed. "At least I wasn't busted for drugs like…"

"I don't care who was busted for drugs; that is somebody else's child, not mine!" He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. This was a bad sign, because Stiles knew the guilt was about to come.

"I just am disappointed in you Stiles. I only want what's best for you…"

There it is, the guilt.

"I'm sorry dad… I really am. I wish I could do something to show you that I will try… I mean it."

"One of my friends owns a farm that has a couple of acres on it, and he needs help tending it. I could send you there for a month or so to help you grow responsibility and character."

"No." Stiles' says, wide-eyed. "I was thinking along the lines of helping you at the station, walking dogs, even litter patrol! Not becoming Farmer Brown!"

"I think that it will be good for you" the sheriff said, holding back the grin of victory from his face, but failing to do so.

"Oh, so now this is just hilarious isn't it? You just love to torture me!" Stiles throws his arms up dramatically.

"I think you will learn from this experience, and God willing, you will probably enjoy it!"

The only think Stiles could do was roll his eyes, stomp up the stairs, close his door, and fling himself on the bed. He hated this idea. 'A farmer? Seriously?' Stiles thought as he shut his eyes and drifts off into an eerie dream of a man with an axe.

This dream was the weirdest, and surprisingly, the most arousing dream Stiles has ever had. There was a farm and Stiles was looking out in the fields and he saw a man, and he was carrying an axe and a log. The man's face was a little blurry, but Stiles saw his gorgeous black hair, and his biceps shining in the light from the sweat that was all over his body. He had overalls on but no shirt underneath it. He sets the log down on a stump and lifts the axe with ease. He swipes down in one fluid motion, breaking the log in one swing. Stiles' stares in amazement and in awe and when the man turns towards him and is about to reveal his face, the sound of his dad's voice wakes him up.

"Stiles, you need to get up! We're leaving in 30 minutes!"

Today was the day. He was going to spend a month down at the hellhole farm. 'This is going to suck.' Stiles thought.

"It won't be that bad Stiles, keep your head up." His father said. Stiles shoots his dad a worried glance, thinking that his dad read his mind, because the only thing he could think about was the man with the axe. He had that dream every night after his dad told him he was going to the farm to work. 'I wonder if it's a sign… It seems to be a little bit odd...' Stiles thought, but he tried to forget about it and shower up for the car ride to the farm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Well, this was unexpected. People actually liked it! My self-esteem level boosted out the roof when I saw the follows! Thank you guys so much! I'm trying to move it along to get to the good stuff, but I don't want to rush it, because I enjoy writing so much… The first few chapters will be shaky, but please stay patient with me! xx

**Chapter 2**

On the car ride to the farm, Stiles thought about the man. Why is this man, who he is only fantasizing about, having such an effect on him? What are the odds of someone that gorgeous even existing? He continues to stare out the window, not speaking or making eye contact, with his father.

"Come on Sty," his father says. "You can't be mad at me; I'm doing this for your good. If you learn from this and actually try in school, then you do not even have to step foot on a farm again."

"Pshh, whatever..." Stiles' says, laying his chin under his arm, staring at the dirt road and the corn fields rush by.

After an hour in the car, they were pulling up to the farm. Stiles dreaded this moment for weeks. He and his father get out of the car and shut the door, greeted by Stiles' father's friend.

"How are you? You must be Stiles," he says shaking Stiles' hand. "I'm Mr. Harrison." Stiles' was blown away. 'This man isn't bad at all…' Stiles' thought.

"Your father tells me you're going to help me tend my farm for a month," he says with a smile. "I'm thrilled to get to know you, your father and I go _way_ back!" My dad laughs, remembering all the memories of college life. I remember my dad telling stories about this guy.

"I will help you settle in, and then I will explain the basics then you can meet the others you will be working with at dinner."

'I just got here and I'm already learning stuff? This is going to be the longest month ever...' Stiles' thought. All he could really focus on though is his stomach. He had this weird feeling in his stomach about these "others", for some strange reason.

"Let's get started then!" Stiles' says with as much excitement as he could possibly show, which did the trick because his father gave him a big thumbs up.

"Well Stiles, I have to get home and go back to the station. I'll call later tonight and see how you settle in with the new atmosphere."

"OK dad! Drive safe!" Stiles' says watching his dad open the door. Before his dad jumped in the car, Stiles had to say something, maybe implant some guilt in leaving him on this God forsaken farm…

"Dad," Says Stiles. Stiles' dad looks up at him. "I love you." That was all Stiles' said, and it worked perfectly.

"I love you too," was all the sheriff could say, hopping in the car before Stiles could see the pain that was in his eyes. Stiles' had a thought that crossed his mind. 'He's not just punishing me… He's punishing himself.'

Leaving his dad in Beacon Hills alone killed Stiles, but he had a job to do, and he wasn't going to let his father down.

After setting up his room and going through his training, Stiles' goes into the bathroom to wash up for dinner. He arrives into the dining room and finds a girl sitting at the table. She sees Stiles and puts down her fork and stands up.

"You must be Stiles. My name is Marie." She curtsied as she stood in front of him.

"Nice to meet you Marie," Stiles' responded.

"How are you settling in?" Marie asked, as she sat back down in her seat and picked up her fork again with her smile that would light up the whole cabin.

"Very well, better than I expected to," He said, sitting across from Marie. He sounded very surprised to himself, maybe because he actually was.

"Have you met Derek yet?" She says still smiling.

"Who is Derek?" Stiles' says, very curiously.

"He's the other farm boy. Very attractive I think." Marie giggles and blushes at the thought of Derek.

"I have not yet. I hope to meet hi— holy shit."

In that second, a man walks through the door, his gorgeous black hair shining from the shower he just took, one overall strap hanging down, his biceps bulging through his plaid button down. 'Oh my god…' Stiles' thought. 'It's the man from my dreams.'

Derek came in and made eye contact with the wide-eyed Stiles.

"You must be the new guy," Derek said looking as serious as anything. "I'm Derek."

"I'm… I'm… Stiles," He spat out, forgetting his name for a split second. His cheeks are on fire from the blushing, and he could just crawl under the table and die. Derek rolls his eyes, possibly checking Stiles off as some mentally handicapped child, and turns to Marie, who is giggling at Stiles for his adorable response.

"What is Jess cooking tonight?" Derek says.

"Chicken and mashed potatoes," Marie says, smiling at him

'Probably hinting him to smile,' Stiles' thought.

"Damn it, again?" Derek slops down into his seat from exhaustion of working all day perhaps, and leans his head back over the back of the seat.

"I could always let you starve, Hale!" Screams a lady as she is bringing two plates of the most delicious chicken Stiles has ever laid eyes on.

"How are you, my boy? Jess is the name!" Jess says, smiling as big as Marie.

"I'm Stiles, it's nice to meet you," Stiles' says returning the smile.

"Hope you like some chicken, I made it meself, along with the mashed potatoes,"

"It looks delicious," Stiles' smiles trying not to drool all over the food.

"Well don't let me keep you waitin'," Jess smiles, "dig in!"

As Marie yacked the whole night, Stiles tried not to make eye contact with Derek, but could not help himself and looked over a couple of times, failing miserably each time, because it seems as if Derek was looking at him, studying Stiles like an open book. Stiles thought, 'Am I that easy to figure out?' He finished off his mashed potatoes and associated with Marie.

After dinner was over, Stiles went back into his room and prepared for the day he had ahead tomorrow.

'Working with Derek all day? He thinks I'm retarded...' Stiles made a whining sound as he rolled into bed, closed his eyes, and drifted off into Derek-filled dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the views! I forgot to warn you guys that there are some characters in this story who are not in the actual series (you can see that now, duh), and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I will update as much as possible and I'm sorry I've disappeared off the internets for a week or so… I don't know how often I will be updating, cause my parents are making me focus on school a lot and I kinda need to go to college, but if I had the option, I would drop out and just write ALL DAY! Love you guys and hope you enjoy! xx

**Chapter 3**

"Get up. It's time to work." Derek's voice echoes through Stiles' head and it shook him to his core. He jolted up, wide awake, and stares at the alarm clock. 4:45 AM. "Christ…" Stiles' says, as he rolls out of bed, failing and falling face first onto the floor.

He gets up and throws on his farming attire: a red and black plaid shirt, overalls, work boots, and a hat. After he gets ready, he heads to the dining room for his breakfast. Once he gets there, he sees little Marie sitting in the same seat she was yesterday, with Derek sitting next to her, whispering. He talks quickly and looks at Stiles and finishes what he is saying as fast as possible, and is silenced by Marie's shushing.

"I'm very impressed Stiles," Marie says with a smirk. "You didn't seem to be too troubled to wake up today!"

"What?" Stiles' says. "I couldn't hear you over my sleepiness." Marie erupts into laughter at his comment, while Derek rolls his eyes, wanting to get the day over with.

After breakfast, Derek and Stiles go to the barn to feed and milk the cows. Derek grabs the pitchfork and starts shoveling the hay out onto the barn floor. Stiles took a look around the farm, and noticed the worn down red, the sunrise breaking through the barn windows above the doors, and a ladder that leads to an unknown loft. Stiles curiosity peaked.

"Where does the ladder lead to?" Stiles asked Derek.

"Nowhere and it's none of your business." Derek said, glaring at Stiles. Stiles' is taken aback at the intensity in Derek's glare and looks away.

"I'm sorry I asked… I was just curious." Stiles glares away from Derek. He did not like Derek at all. 'And I fantasized about this guy.' Stiles thought.

After Derek explained how to milk the cow, and after Stiles didn't listen because all he imagined was punching Derek in the face, they went back to the house to see what was on this "chore board" Derek kept mentioning. Stiles did not like the sound of it.

"This is the chore board, the name pretty much explains itself," Derek says, caressing the side of the board. "You look at this and whatever is under your name, you have to accomplish before the day is over. You have a pretty light load today, since after all it is your first day." Stiles' looks at the board and is very grateful that he has only five chores to do. Stiles' nods and is about to take off to start, when Derek grabs his arm.

"Listen… I want to say I'm sorry." Stiles looks at Derek in complete shock. This was the first act of kindness he's shown Stiles since he, well, first introduced himself.

"For what?" Stiles says, obviously knowing what for.

"I know I've been the biggest douche in the world to you. I saw how pissed you looked in the barn. I'm mean to every newbie now, cause they usually suck at this job and are fired or quit, but I see more in you. I want to treat you right." Derek looks deep into Stiles' eyes and Stiles thought he was going to pass out from the tension. Stiles was questioning whether or not he heard that right. "I mean… I want to _teach_ you right." Derek blushes a little at his mistake, and continues to stare and finishes with, "We better get started." And that's when he saw it, a smile.

This wasn't a full blown 'Gee, I'm the happiest person in world!' smile, but it was a smirk. And damn it, it was the cutest smirk Stiles ever laid eyes on.

Derek walks off to start his chores and Stiles is there smiling the dumbest looking smile ever.

"Told you he was cute," Marie says, as she passes through seeing Stiles in his awkward state.

"No kidding," was all that Stiles says before he walks out the room to start his five little chores for the day.

**Yet Another Author Note:** I have dreaded this one because I am trying to balance everything in the story, and I am slowly but surely learning. Please please _**please**_be patient, because it's gonna get better soon I promise and also because this one sucks so bad, you get TWO chapters today! Trying to save all my favorite fictioners ;) stay fresh and I love you internet people! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**New addition to the story from here! Using some old chapters as well, but I need to explain some things with these chapters! Sorry I've disappeared off the face of the earth! Been SUPER BUSY! But, here it is! Again, thanks so much for sticking by me you guys and for the awesome feedback! Love ya! xx

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Stiles is up yet again at the crack of dawn. He goes out to the barn with Derek to feed the stalk and milk the cows. Derek acts a little awkward at first, with what he said yesterday, but with Stiles being Stiles, he knew how to keep the conversation going. Later on that day after lunch, Stiles walks out onto the porch and looks out into the fields. He sees Derek bringing logs up to the stump to chop some wood. It was exactly like the dream. Could this be a coincidence? Surely not, something was going on here. Had Derek somehow called Stiles to the farm from his dreams? Stiles shook his head. No human, no matter how good looking can do that! 'I gotta stop watching those fucking sci-fi movies.' He thought. Stiles spent the next 10 minutes watching Derek chop wood, basking in his glory, until Derek turns around and sees his stalker. Stiles turns as swiftly as possible to go inside, but fails miserably and trips over a chair and flies over the side of the porch. Stiles lays there a moment, hoping the ground would just swallow him whole, until he heard footsteps running behind him and felt masculine hands grab him and flip him over.

"Oh my God, Stiles are you ok?!" Derek picks him up in his arms, examining him carefully to see if anything was broken.

"I'm… I'm fine…. Just a few scratches and a broken dignity…" Derek looks at him and just starts laughing. Stiles' chimes in shortly after and they just sat there, laughing. Derek helps Stiles to his feet and Derek is still smiling with his teeth, as white as new fallen snow, glistening in the sunshine, along with the sweat covering his body. That chiseled body of a god. All Stiles can do is smile back.

"Let's go inside and clean you up." Derek says, holding out his hand to support Stiles up the porch stairs. Stiles grabs his hand and slowly goes up the stairs, trying his absolute best not to make a fool of himself a second time. Electricity shoots through his body with the contact, and he is shocked when he feels the current go through his body.

When they arrived inside, Derek goes and receives a towel for Stiles to wipe the dirt off his face, and a bandage for the cut on his chin. Derek comes in and gives Stiles the wet towel.

"You know," Derek says, eyeing the ground smirking. "For a second, I thought I saw you spying on me." Derek looks into Stiles eyes, seeing the embarrassment in them.

"No! I was… I was ju-"

"Stalking you." Marie chimes in before Stiles could finish.

'Where the fuck does she come from?!' Stiles screams in his head.

"I was just admiring the sunshine. Living in Beacon Hills, you don't really get to see it!" Stiles' turns around and sticks his tongue out at Marie, who returns the immature act.

"Are you sure?" Derek said, clearly knowing he was lying, but decided to play dumb.

"Positive." Stiles' said stone faced. Derek gives a nod, and helped bandage Stiles chin up.

"Stiles, I need to go to the market and get some stuff for Jess. You mind riding with me?" Derek asks.

"Not at all, that sounds like fun." Stiles says, making awkward eye contact with Marie, who was smiling creepily at him.

"Great! Let's go." Derek grabs Stiles and looks viciously at Marie, who backs off.

Derek takes Stiles to the pick-up truck out by the shed, right across from the barn. It was an old Chevy with a faded blue as the exterior, and looks like it has been passed down a couple of times.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Derek smiles the whitest smile Stiles has ever laid eyes on.

'So, he's a pick up kind of guy… I like him already.' Stiles' does a happy dance in his head, then hops into the passenger's side while Derek takes the wheel. The engine creaks and bangs then softly hums to life.

"This piece of crap is going to be the death of me," Derek laughs as he looks softly at Stiles.

The music in the Chevy blasts a She Wants Revenge song.

"I've heard this before! "Written In Blood", great song!" Stiles' screams over the stereo, that seems to be in better shape than the car. "You have some decent taste in music, I thought all farmers listened to that old country shit.."

"I'm not like most farmers," Derek looks at Stiles, then gives him a wink. Stiles' blushes, but turns away and looks out the window before he saw, smiling to himself.

"To the market?" Derek asks.

"To the market." Stiles' says, while they speed off down the road towards the town.


End file.
